


Merry's Yule

by mordelhin (gloria_scott)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_scott/pseuds/mordelhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuletide in Hollin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry's Yule

Merry shivered in the weak light of morning. The Fellowship settled into camp and ate a meager meal. No campfire warmed their hands and feet, and no songs warmed their hearts. Merry’s breath blew white, and his mind turned to thoughts of home – of feasting, and family, and a bright fire on the hearth. There was nothing festive about this cold and barren place. Unless perhaps it was the star-like twinkle of Pippin’s eyes, and the glow of Pippin’s cheeks as he smiled warmly from the snug bundle of cloak and blanket wrapped about him.

“Happy Yule, Merry,” he whispered.


End file.
